A week in Friendship
by helaluvE
Summary: Tina is on mission entertain Blaine. A week to explore a new friendship. Klaine and Tike undertone.


Disclaimer: not mine._**  
><strong>_

_**A week in friendship.**_

Monday

Blaine's still a bit tired and a lot disgruntled. The surgery went very well but the doctor's orders are strict: rest, no reading, not too much T.V and certainly no computer but mostly rest. In other words, on top of missing Kurt (an understatement, if ever there was one) he has the right to get bored and remain so.

He tries not to think about his friends and the glee club and Kurt and all he's missing out on but he fails miserably. It's all he can think about. He wonders how Sam and Mercedes are doing. He thinks about Rachel and NYADA and New York and Kurt but that leads to darker thoughts so he steers away from them and wonder how Tina is doing with the Lit essay they are supposed to write this week. The thought of Tina lifts his spirits. He smiles as he thinks about his friend. He adores Tina. She comes with beautiful smiles, lovely tunes and very few dramatics.

They have a few classes together and it's been easier to bond with her than the other girls. They laugh a lot together and they talk about nothing and everything ad they tease each other. He misses her a lot, actually. Kurt told him she was quite shaken after the slushy incident and yet she only sent him love and laughter through texts and quick phone calls.

Just as he's reaching for his cell phone, which has been shoved under the bed in frustration (trying not to text Kurt every two seconds had become quite a bit of a challenge), to text Tina, there's a knock at the door.

He looks up and a huge grin takes over his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he tries not to bounce giddily on the bed.

Tina closes the door behind her and comes to sit on the chair near the bed. "I need your help with this stupid Literature essay."

They smile at each other.

"Also, I heard about the eye patch and it was too much temptation to resist; I had to come and mock."

Blaine shakes his head. "But it's 10:30! Aren't you supposed to be math class right now?"

"Meh," she shrugs and goes on, "I told my mum I wasn't feeling too well, faked a few moan of pain and slipped out of the house as soon as she left for work."

Blaine grins. "A real bad girl."

"You ain't seen nothing 'til you seen Tina Cohen-Chang!" she sings and Blaine burst out laughing.

"You're the biggest dork."

"Coming from you, that doesn't hold too much power."

Just when he is about to reply, Tina's phone beeps. She quickly fishes it out of her pocket to read the text. Blaine knows the expeditor when he sees Tina smile softly.

"Why, Miss Cohen-Chang, is that a blush?"

"Oh, do shut up! It's actually from Kurt," she taunts as Blaine tries not to launch himself at her in order to read the text. She must have seen something in his face because she quickly pulls it to herself, clutching it to her chest.

"Show me!"

"It's private!"

"Tina."

"Blaine."

"Come on."

"Why?"

"Because I miss him." He says seriously.

Her teasing expression quickly drops from her face, replaced by a soft understanding. Of course she understands. In a few months, they'll both have to say good bye to their loves. Momentarily or not, it was still good bye.

"Cheap shot," she mumbled while holding out the phone. He took it while giving her sad apologetic smile. "I was going to show you, you didn't have to pull out the big guns."

"Pulling out the big guns is kinda my thing," he replies before finally looking down. "Aw!" he exclaims, smiling fondly at the phone. Kurt has sent her picture of a pouting Mike named: Mike just joined the "My soul-mate is missing and school sucks even more" club. He likes it as much as I do.

"I wonder why we love them so much," she sighs.

"It is a thinker," he says softly.

A few minutes later Mike receives a picture of a frowning eye-patched Blaine from his girlfriend's number called: "I'm on mission "Keep Blaine entertained" so hush up and tell Kurt to stop being cute". He catches up with Kurt at the end of the period and when he shows him the picture, he actually has to look away from all the emotions in his friend's eyes.

Tuesday

Tina laughs as she takes Blaine's pawn. "You're not even trying, Anderson."

"Playing chess is much more fun when I play against Kurt," he grumbles.

"Why? Do you play Dirty Chess? Does he lose an item of clothing every time you take one of his pieces?"

Blaine blushes. "OH. MY. GOD!"

"We don't play Dirty Chess!"

"You do. I can see it on your face."

"We don't actually play chess…"

Tina tries not to laugh, she really does but Blaine is too cute. "Oooooh."

"You're annoying."

"You love me."

"You're deluding yourself."

He moves his king and suddenly grins. Tina frowns. "Check," he says wriggling his eyebrows. The effect is accented by his eye patch.

"How?" she asks slightly annoyed.

"I pay attention and I don't have a dirty mind unlike some people I know."

"But I was winning two seconds ago," she whines as she moves her bishop, quite uselessly. "And you do so have a dirty mind."

He chooses to ignore that last bit. "And now you aren't winning. Checkmate," he smirks as he takes her queen with one of his pawn.

"You distracted me. You made me think of hot gay sex and you used this to your advantage."

"Wow. You are a sore loser Miss Cohen-Chang!"

He has that eager puppy, love me, I'm very cuddly and cute even when I gloat and wearing an eye patch and Tina loses the battle with herself. She smiles at him.

"You handsome hobbit. Don't ever try to rule the world."

"Afraid I'd get people mad?"

"I'm afraid you'll make them fall in love with you; they'll either end up worshiping you or killing you. Either way, it won't be pleasant for you, dear."

He looks adorably confused at first and then he smiles at her hidden compliment.

She puts away the chess board while he asks her about her essay. They talk about Balzac for a while, although argue might be more appropriate a word than talk. Blaine loves Balzac's over detailed style while Tina swears that she'll kill the next teacher who asks them to read him again.

She loves talking with Blaine. He's never judgmental of one's opinion, he actually listens when she talks and he is so smart and eloquent; it's a pleasure to even hear him defend Balzac.

"You're hungry?" he asks after a while.

"Starved," she admits with a guilty grin.

Just then, Mrs. Anderson enters the room with a tray full of sandwiches, cakes and sodas. Blaine's grins at his mum like the beautiful boy that he is and Tina discreetly takes a picture of that smile and sends it to Kurt.

_That's the ' I love my mummy' smile. I love that smile. –K_

_Your bf is annoyingly gorgeous. –T_

_Thanks –M_

_And yes that was sarcasm in case you were wondering. -M _

_Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt! –T_

_:s Sorry. I didn't see him behind me. –K_

"_Waiting for my apology text. –M_

_Whenever you're ready. –M_

_Now would be a good time.-M_

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiina. –M_

_Tina, stop tormenting poor Mike and tell him he's pretty, too. –K_

_Blaine, honey, what did I tell you about smiling? –K_

_That it breaks people's hearts. –B_

_You almost just broke Mike and Tina up. –K_

_... –B_

_I'm eating. How would I have broken Tina and Mike up? –B_

_Like that's even possible, anyway! –B_

"What the hell is going on?" Blaine asks Tina as she finishes sending Mike a text. (_I love you and your weird jealous streaks. –T_)

"Pass me a sandwich and I might tell you."

Wednesday

"It's snowing," Tina announced from the window. Blaine's eyes widen in delight. He tumbles out of bed and joins her.

"I love snow."

"It's a nuisance."

"It's beautiful."

"It's cold."

Blaine shakes his head. He knows she's just trying to annoy him and distract him and he's thankful for it because a mere second ago he was wondering what snow looked like in New York.

He puts an arm around her and pulls her close.

"Thank you for today. I had fun."

"My pleasure. I'm guessing we'll see more and more of each other as time passes," she sounds forlorn and it breaks Blaine's heart.

He tries not to think about it but there's no point, really. This whole year was about the future and changes and new directions (literally) and he was in a constant state of imbalance; torn between wanting to keep it from happening and wanting above all else for Kurt to be happy and live his dreams. He's usually good at putting on a smile. When he is at school, he is so busy it isn't even pretending but here with Tina, it's near impossible. Tina understands and they've bonded over it. 'It' being the future departure of their boyfriends for professional greener pastures. 'It' being the following months of sorrow and loneliness that would follow. 'It' being waking almost every morning knowing that most of your friends would not smilingly welcome you to a new school day.

'It' sucks!

"I'm looking forward to that, love," he tries to joke by saying it with an overdone British accent. His voice is thick and the words sound a bit broken but he tries and he knows she appreciates the thought.

Tina puts her arms around his waist and snuggles closer.

Thursday

"I bet you regret not going to school this week," Blaine laughs as he watches Tina go through the pictures the glee clubbers have sent them over the last few days.

"How can one person be this attractive?" she asks in wonder still visually devouring Mr. Martinez.

"Careful there, TeeTee, the drool is about drop off your chin," Blaine teases. Tina glares. He laughs.

"One: that is a stupid nickname, please stop using it. Two: you're one to talk. I had to _force_ these out of your hands," she waves the stack of photographs in his face.

He sticks he tongue at her and she laughs.

"Collage?" she asks eagerly.

"Oh, hell yes!"

Friday

When Mike and Kurt arrive at Blaine's house, eagerness is clearly the main emotions guiding the teenage boys. Blaine is to return to school on Monday which means that Tina will too. Mike couldn't believe Mrs. Cohen-Chang was that easy to fool. Five days off school without even going to the doctors? That was impressive.

Kurt and Mike all but race upstairs, laughing as they take the stairs two at a time. As they make their way down the hall to Blaine's bedroom they start to hear Blaine's TV through the door.

"Tangled," Kurt says and Mike grins.

Inside the room, the sight of their respective significant other sleeping cuddled up together brings them to a stop. Packs of junk food surrounds them and a pile of DVD is on Blaine's bed side table. They look peaceful and lovely and Kurt's heart eases a little at the sight. He'll not be alone. He has Tina. It will be alright.

Mike takes out his photo and snaps a picture. Kurt mimics him and goes to sit on the chair Tina has occupied for the last few days at Blaine's side. Mike goes around the other side, pulls up the desk chair and sits next to Trina. The boys smile at each other and turn to the TV.


End file.
